


the realist

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Estetika Scrambled [13]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Universe, Clothing, Drabble, Gen, Modeling, Photo Shoots, Photographs
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Altan bisa mengarahkan gayanya sendiri.





	the realist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Setelah pemotretan Axel berakhir, kini tiba giliran Altan. Cowok itu duduk di atas kursi di set pemotretan tanpa diminta. Altan diam sejenak, kemungkinan besar sedang memikirkan pose yang tepat untuk dia peragakan.

"Altan mah perfeksionis," komentar Carmell dari samping kamera. "Pasti nggak mau aku arahin."

Hosea menyambung dengan tawa. "Punya gaya sendiri dia, Mell."

Selang beberapa detik setelahnya, Altan mengangguk pelan. Dia menatap fotografer beserta Hosea dan Carmell, lalu berkata, "Boleh ngeliat ke langit-langit aja gak?"

"Boleh banget!" sahut Hosea, mewakili.

Maka Altan melakukan pose itu. Ditatapnya langit-langit ruang pemotretan dengan tatapan hampa sekaligus penuh harap yang sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Hanya butuh beberapa kali potret untuk mendapatkan hasil yang bagus.

"Dasar Altan jutek," gerutu Carmell yang diam-diam kesal karena hasil foto Altan terlihat sangat bagus.


End file.
